In window assemblies that include a window frame and a fixed sash or panel, the fixed sash conventionally is secured to the frame by glue or tape, or by threaded fasteners. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a window in which the fixed sash is more readily and economically secured to the window frame.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A window in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a window frame adapted to be secured to a building, a fixed window sash, and at least one sash clip mounted to the window frame and fixedly securing the fixed window sash to the window frame, such that the fixed window sash is not moveable with respect to the window frame. The sash clip includes a base secured in fixed position to the window frame and a head received in the fixed window sash. The window frame and the fixed window sash have rails with longitudinal channels in the rails, and the head of the sash clip has resilient opposed legs received in one of the longitudinal channels of one of the rails of the fixed window sash, and the base of the sash clip is received in corresponding portions of one of the longitudinal channels of one of the rails of the window frame.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure a window includes a window frame adapted to be secured to a building, a fixed window sash, and at least one sash clip mounted to the window frame and fixedly securing the fixed window sash to the window frame, such that the fixed window sash is not moveable with respect to the window frame. The sash clip includes a base secured in fixed position to the window frame and a head received in the fixed window sash. The window frame and the fixed window sash have rails with longitudinal channels in the rails, and the head of the sash clip is received in one of the longitudinal channels of one of the rails of the fixed window sash and has outwardly extending spring arms for engaging opposed edges of the channel and retaining the head in the channel, and the base of the sash clip is received in corresponding portions of one of the longitudinal channels of one of the rails of the window frame.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present disclosure, a window includes a window frame adapted to be secured to a building, a movable window sash, a fixed window sash, and at least one sash clip mounted to the window frame and fixedly securing the fixed window sash to the window frame, such that the fixed window sash is not moveable with respect to the window frame. The sash clip is of generally C-shaped spring metal construction and includes a base secured in fixed position to the window frame and a head received in the fixed window sash. The window frame and the fixed window sash have rails with longitudinal channels in the rails, and the base of the sash clip is received in one of the longitudinal channels of one of the rails of the window frame, and the head of the sash clip is received in one of the longitudinal channels of one of the rails of the fixed window sash.